Ima unmei no tobira ga aku
by Tears of Steal
Summary: weird couple Bra and Miara Trunks Goten gets married and Bra finally accepts that he will never be hers so she goes to the one place she knows Goten won't be the Miara time line


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I never will. I think.  
  
A/N: I know that it's a weird couple I don't know if any one likes the idea so review and tell me what you think. I think Miara Trunks and Bra would make a good couple they almost have the same exact characteristics of Bulma and Vegeta and there one of the best couple in my opinion, but review please. Sorry it's short but it's called prologuefor a reason.  
  
Bra got in the time machine Goten had just gotten married and it became apparent for the first time they would never be together she needed a vacation from her life.  
  
She needed to go to a place where there was no Goten and she could actually live again. She looked around the controls she had heard about Miara Trunks timeline they could probably use another strong Saiyan to help out any way (Bra trains in my story, and has reached level two.)  
  
There was only one problem if her other mother knew who she was she would probably find some way to contact her mother here.  
  
She guessed she would just have to keep her identity secret. She looked out at the sky. Goodbye she thought to all her friends and even Goten maybe one day she would see them again.  
  
~Maira time line Trunks was training fiercely when his mother walked out. He was working himself to hard she thought.  
  
There were no more androids and he earth had been peaceful for many years and yet he worked. "Trunks you need to..." Her thoughts were cut short as a huge explosion sounded in the woods.  
  
Trunks turned toward it and looked at his mother who nodded in approval. He then took of toward the crash site.  
  
~Bra looked around at the mess. Well she guessed she wouldn't be going home any time soon.  
  
She capsulized the junk pile in front of her. She started muttering some cuss words to the capsule that now held the remains of the time machine because of that stupid thing she had a nice head ache.  
  
~  
  
Trunks went up behind the lady that seemed to be frustrated over something there was a huge crater and the girl was just sitting there he was a little confused.  
  
"Ma'am what happened here Bra turned a round a little surprised to here voices when she was confronted with her brother.  
  
When did he get so polite then she finally relized this was Miara Trunks not her regular brother.  
  
Her shocked face then turned to one of anger she stood up facing him "Ma'am how old do you think I am?"  
  
Trunks cringed a bit this woman kind of reminded him of his mom she even almost looked like his mom.  
  
Bra smirked a bit at her effect on her ''brother,'' he looked so cute with his pony tail and he definitely had better taste in clothes grrr what was she thinking even though she wasn't born they were still related (Did that make sense?).  
  
"Do you need help home?" he offered seeing as they were miles away from any civilization. "I don't have one," she stated  
  
He looked kind of shocked when she noticed it was probably because she didn't like very dirty or homeless. "I use to live in America my parents kicked me out until I got a job at Capsule Corporation. They said my talents shouldn't be wasted on the way there though my car blew up," she said pointing to the crater, and silently thanking her mom at home for her quick thinking skills.  
  
Trunks was a little suspicious of the girl, but he guessed he had no reason to distrust her, yet and since they were practically a very long way from the city it seemed he only had one choice. "I'll give you a ride there but you have to promise not to scream I travel a little differently from regular people.  
  
Bra was rolling her eyes on the inside but she guessed she would have to play along after all she was a "human".  
  
"OK," she said kind of drawn out "Hop into my arms," She did as she was told. He then took off she clang on to his neck with her head on his shoulder she felt so safe so comfortable she didn't want to leave.  
  
She soon fell asleep in the comfortable embrace. Trunks looked down at the girl she looked so beautiful lying in his arms asleep serene. Her arms stomach and legs were all toned which was clearly obvious with the choice of clothing she had. Her hair cascaded down like a waterfall she was looked so perfect.  
  
A/N: Another great reminder to review please! It'll just make me happy think of it as a good Christmas deed or a present for me. 


End file.
